Battle Pages/Yang and Blake vs. Ursai
"Yang and Blake vs. Ursai" is a conflict that occurred in the Emerald Forest during "The Emerald Forest". In this battle, Yang Xiao Long fights two Ursai and is later assisted by Blake Belladonna. Preceding Events After being launched off Beacon Cliff, Yang skillfully lands deep within the Emerald Forest and proceeds to wanders around. However, as she wanders around, she hear a rustle in the bushes near her and proceeds to poke her head through, suspecting Ruby Rose as the source of the noise. Instead, she is greeted by the presence of two hostile Ursai, who begin to attack her. The Fight Immediately readying Ember Celica, Yang intercepts the first Ursa's lunge and sends it flying with a shot to the gut. The second one soon follows, and Yang uses her gauntlet's recoil to propel her through the air to deal a strong kick to the other Ursa, sending it back as well. Yang attempts some witty banter in the form of a one-liner but is interrupted when the first Ursa gets back up and swipes at her. Yang easily backflips out of the way, but the Ursa manages to sever a single strand of Yang's golden hair in the process. Infuriated, Yang's eyes turn red as she dashes for the Ursa that grazed her hair. She proceeds to first launch the Ursa into the air with an uppercut, and a barrage of bullet-enhanced punches at staggering speeds commences, sending the Ursa flying back with Yang closely following after. This barrage ends when Yang delivers a particularly powerful punch that sends it through multiple trees and leaves a trail of fire behind it in the process. With the first Ursa out of the picture, Yang immediately turns her attention to the second, purposely provoking it. However, before either can act, the second Ursa falls over dead, with Gambol Shroud in kusari-gama form embedded in the back of its shoulders. Blake is revealed standing behind the fallen Ursa and casually retrieves her weapon by yanking the ribbon. Trivia *Chapter 3 of the RWBY: The Official Manga depicts the battle except some scenes are different and some are extended. Image Gallery 1106 The Emerald Forest 01461.png|"I'm getting bored here!" yang finds the ursas.png|Yang discovers the pair of Ursai dodging an attack form the first ursa.png|The first Ursa charges against Yang from behind the bushes and she dodges. second ursa arrives.png|A second Ursa charges against Yang and she dodges again. YvU1.png|Yang seizes up her opponents after their first clash. yang punches ursa with ember celica.png|Yang sends flying an Ursa after punching it with Ember Celica. yang shoots and kicks the ursa.png|Yang shoots kicks and shoots Ember Celica against the second Ursa. YvU2.png|Yang dodges a swing from one of the Ursa. YvU3.png|Yang notices the severed strand of hair. 1106 The Emerald Forest 02650.png|Yang's eyes change color as anger prompts her to activate her semblance. 1106 The Emerald Forest 02843.png|Yang punching the Ursa to death. YvU5.png|Yang blasts one of the Ursa through a set of trees, creating a jet of fire. challenging the ursa.png|"What! You want some, too?!" YvU6.png|Blake reveals herself after slaying the second Ursa. 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|"I could've taken him." Category:Battle Pages